Strange Days
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Naruto adalah salah satu siswa populer diantara sahabatnya. Dan Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura yang menjadi gadis incaran Sasuke sahabat Naruto. Hinata gadis yang biasa saja diam-diam menyukai Naruto yang populer. Apakah perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata?


Halooo Mina-san… salam kenal. Saya ini orang baru di fanfiction, jadi mohon bantuannya,ya… kalau ceritanya jelek saya minta maaf ya, tpi saya mencoba ngasih yang terbaik.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Strange Days

Konoha High School. Ya, jika kita mendengar nama tersebut pasti yang terlintas adalah sebuah sekolah.

Konoha High School adalah sebuah sekolah mewah yang bertaraf internasional, tentu saja sekolah tersebut berisikan siswa dan siswi yang kaya raya. Konoha High School adala sekolah terbaik se-Konoha. Tapi tidak semua yang bersekolah di Konoha High Shool adalah orang yang berada, sebut saja Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru mereka adalah siswa yang beruntung bisa bersekolah disana tanpa biaya sepeserpun. Tentu kalian cukup pintar untuk tahu sendiri kenapa mereka bisa bersekolah di Konoha High School tanpa biaya. Beasiswa, cukup bermodal kepintaran mereka untuk bisa masuk sekolah tersebut. Itu membuktikan bahwa Konoha High School tidak hanya menampung anak-anak orang kaya saja tapi anak-anak berprestasi juga.

Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah empat Sahabat yang terkenl tampan tapi menyedihkan dalam urusan cinta. Mari kita ulas tentang latar kehidupan mereka.

Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu siswa kaya dan juga berbakat dalam bermain basket. Ia adalah anak tungal dari keluarga Namikaze. Namikaze Minato nama ayah Naruto adalah seorang walikota Konoha yang terkenal ramah dan tampan, banyak yang berpendapat Naruto sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Mulai dari segi fisik dan juga sikap, sama-sama orang yang ramah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan sukses. Uchiha Fugaku juga bersahabat baik dengan ayah Naruto.

Sai. Adalah orang kaya, tapi sayangnya orang tua Sai sudah meninggal jadi ia hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya yang seorang pengausaha kaya.

Gaara mereka adalah empat sahabat yang kaya, tampan, dan juga ter kenal,wlaupun mereka tampan mereka belum mempunya kekasih, mereka juga siswa dari Konoha High School.

Pagi di Konoha.

Seperti hari biasa suasana pagi hari di Konoha begitu sibuk. Ada yang akan pergi bekerja, ada yang sedang berbelanja, ada pula yang akan pergi sekolah. Sebut saja Hinata salah satunya. Hari ini Hinata pergi sekolah sendiri, tidak seperti anak yang lain pergi sekolah bersama teman-teman. Lalu kemanakah sahabat Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya setiap saat itu? Mari kita cari tahu.

"Huh, hari ini pasti aku kesepian. Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Keluh Hinata sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah tercintanya. Walaupun Hinata orang kaya Hinata lebih suka berjalan kaki dari pada harus naik kendaraan umum ataupun naik kendaraan pribadi. Alasannya sih sederhana sekalian olahraga. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura kan tahan sakit. Tapi kenapa dia bias sakit hanya dalam satu malam, ya?" Tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri. Sakura itu jarang sekali sakit. Yah tapi Sakura juga kan manusia jadi bisa sakit. "Hari yang aneh." Ujar Hinata melenggang masuk ke gedung sekolah.

-000-

Sekarang Hinata sedang asyik membaca novelnya di kelas. Yah Hinata itu hobi sekali dengan yang namanya membaca. Hitung-hitung mencari kesibukan tanpa Sakura sahabatnya. Di sekolah Hinata hanya mempunyai seorang teman yaitu Sakura. Dia memang tidak punya masalah dengan siswa lain tapi yang jadi masalahnya itu penampilannya yang bisa di bilang err.. CUPU. Jadi orang-orang selalu enggan berteman dengannya karena Hinata kuno. Hinata tidak suka berdandan, ke sekolah pun ia selalu memakai kacamata dengan rambut dikepang dua. alasannya ia tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian polos memang, tapi itulah Hinata. Selebihnya ia siswa yang baik dan jenius, buktinya dia dapat beasiswa.

Hinata masih asyik berkutat dengan novelnya. Kalau sudah sekali membaca tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Sekalipun ada orang yang mengajak mengobrol dia akan mengabaikannya. "Ya sayang pasti, nanti malam aku jemput ya.. bye." Terdengar suara manja –tapi memuakkan- yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas, kelaspun menjadi hening. Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya pun heran serasa ada yang mengganjal, 'Oh ya kenapa kelas mendadak hening?'. Ketika Hinata melihat kedepan tepatnya dari asal suara tadi, ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi ehm..cengo..uhuk. bukan Hinata saja yang berekspresi ehm cengo tapi seluruh anak 11-IPA pun sama. Mereka terkaget-kaget karena orang paling lebay seantreo Konoha High School a.k.a Rock Lee baru saja menggandeng gadis cantik yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS bernama Shion.

"Hei lee, jadi kau dan Shion…" Tanya Kiba ragu. "Berpacaran, ya tadi aku menembaknya dan aku tidak menyangka dia menerimaku. Dia bilang alasannya karena aku itu lucu, dan itu aku tipenya." Cerita Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yang mendengarkan hanya bengong dengan mulut sedik menganga. Acungan jempol untuk Lee, karena bisa membuat kelas 11-IPA diam dan bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hinata yang sedang membaca novel kesayangannya. Prestasi yang luar biasa. "Ehm.. bisakah kalian bersikap seperti orang normal?" Ujar seseorang dari depan pintu yang ternyata Kurenai guru mereka. Kurenai hanya memasang tampang menjijikan melihat kondisi murid kelas tersebut yang menurutnya mengenaskan. "Mmm.. Lee, bisakah kau kembali ketempatmu?" Perintah Kurenai. "Baik Sensei". "Hari yang aneh." ujar Hinata.

-000-

Jam istirahatpun tiba, anak-anak Konoha High School pun berkeluaran dari kelas mereka masaing-masing. Ada yang bertujuan untuk mengisi perut di kantin, ada juga yang hanya untuk mengobrol bersama teman-teman. Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan meneruskan membaca novel dibangku taman yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda karena insiden mengejutkan –memalukan- dikelas.

Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca novel tiba-tiba… "Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada sang gadis. "E..eh Naruto sejak kapan kau disitu?" ujar Hinata berbalik nanya padahal dirinya sedang gugup. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto sejak pertama Sasuke mendekati sakura sahabatnya, otomatis ia pun kenal dengan Naruto dan lama-lama menyukainya. Hanya Sakura yang tahu perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Tapi jika Naruto mendekati Hinata selalu saja Hinata seolah tidak menganggapnya. Itu sih cara Hinata mencoba bersikap normal didepan orang yang ia sukai. "Baru saja." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto sambil duduk disamping Hinata. "Hei aku kan belum mengizinkanmu duduk!" protes Hinata sedikit sebal. "Kalau sekarang?" Tanya Naruto –pura-pura- polos. "Terserah kaulah, aku malas berdebat." Kata Hinata dengan nada ketus, ia sebal karena diganggudi tambah lagi yang mengganggunya Naruto, ia kan jadi tidak bias konsentrasi membaca dengan hati dag dig dug. Hinata terus saja membaca novel mencoba menganggap tak ada Naruto disampingnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang –pura-pura- serius membaca novel. Hinata yang merasa dipandangipun kesal "Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan menatap novel. "Ada apa? Hmm maksudmu? Tanya Naruto. "Apa tujuanmu kemari? Soal Sakura kan? Dia sakit. Jadi cepat pergi kau sudah tahu kan!" sepertinya Hinata memang ingin Naruto cepat-cepat pergi. "Kata siapa? Kau main tuduh saja." Bantah Naruto. "Kau disuruh temanmu itukan si Uchiha untuk cari tahu tentang Sakura. Kalau memang bukan, kau mau apa?" Tanya Hinata tanpa memandang Naruto. "Hanya ingin bersamamu…" jawab Naruto lembut.

DEG.

"..lagipula si Teme itu juga tidak masuk sekolah, kau ditipu oleh sahabatmu Hinata" Hinatapun langsung menatap Naruto. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata menatap penuh harap seolah meminta jawaban pasti. "Sasuke itu tidak masuk sekolah karena dia sedang pergi dengan Sakura" Jawab Naruto seadanya. "APA? Jadi dia bohong? Huuh dasar Sakuraa" rutuk Hinata kesal.

-000-

Setelah Naruto bercerita tentang Sakura tadi Hinata tetap saja diam tak mau bicara, mungkin ia masih kesal. "Emm.. Hinata?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. "hmm?" jawab Hinata kalem. "Aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Sepertinya Hinata masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Naruto. "Ma..maksudmu? Ja..jangan bercanda Naruto, aku tahu kau sedang mempermainkanku…" ujar Hinata berpura-pura fokus pada novelnya, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. 'Tenang Hinata, Tenang Naruto pasti hanya bercanda.' Batin Hinata 'Tapi semoga saja ia serius..' batin Hinata –lagi-.

Naruto memegang kedua pundak mungil Hinata dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Tatap mataku.. apa aku berbohong?" ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Dengan takut-takut Hinata menatap mata Naruto. 'Dia tidak berbohong' ucap Hinata dalam hati. "Tapi aku tidak cantik.." ucap Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. "Haruskah aku mencintai gadis yang cantik? Menurutku kau yang paling cantik, perlu bukti? Akan aku buktikan." Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Naruto melepaskan kacamata Hinata "Apa yang.." ucapan Hinata terpotong. " Bukti." Jawab Naruto singkat. Selanjutnya Naruto melepas kepangan rambut Hinata. Sekarang Hinata terlihat manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai tanpa kacamata.

"WAAW" Teriak para siswa terkagum-kagum melihat Hinata sedangkan para siswi hanya tersenyam-senyum aneh. "Uhh SO SWEET" jerit para siswi-siswi yang entah datang sejak kapan. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik" ujar Naruto, Hinata hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto di depan siswa-siswi KHS. ' apa yang harus aku lakukan.. aku takut jika menerimanya aku di musuhi oleh fans-fans dan kakak kelas yang menyukai Naruto.' pikir Hinata.

"Terima saja Hinata, kami berada dipihakmu kok.." teriak para siswi mendukung Hinata. "HE?" respon Hinata sweatdrop. 'Baru saja aku memikirkan mereka, eh mereka malah menyuruh aku menerimanya. Bagaimana ini?' batin Hinata bingung. "Jadi.. apa kau mau jadi kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. 'Aduuuh bagaimana ini.. haruskah aku menerimanya? Atau aku tolak saja dan pendam saja perasaanku padanya…sel-'

"Hinata aku beritahu ya, kesempatan tidak akan datang padamu dua kali loh.." terdengar teriakkan seorang gadis yang begitu familiar a.k.a Sakura menggandeng Sasuke yang juga sedang tersenyum diantara siswa siswi yang sedang melihat adegan tembak-menembak ini. "Loh Sakura? bukannya kau.. SAKURAAA" Hinata yang melihat Sakura geram karena Sakura telah menipu dirinya. "Hehe maaf, ya.. peace" jawab Sakura dengan cengiran hambar. 'Kenapa Sakura dengan si Uchiha itu terlihat mesra ya. Atau jangan-jangan mereka..' Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke yang masih tersenyum dengan tatapan 'Apa maksud dari gandengan tangan itu' sedangkan yang ditatap? Jangan di Tanya. Seolah tahu arti dari tatapan Hinata, Sasuke hanya berkata "Arigatou" sangan pelan.

Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata karena Hinata sangat berperan besar membantu Sasuke PDKT dengan Sakura.

"Hinata jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang tadi hampir dikacangin sama Hinata, tapi dia tetap menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas karena takut di tolak. "Eh?" Hinata kembali kalem karena malu. "Aku.." jawab Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, ia menatap kaerah Sakura seolah minta jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan seulas senyum tulus dan berkata "Percayalah padanya".

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat mempersiapkan mentalnya. "A..a..aku ju..juga Men..mencintaimu… Naruto" ucap Hinata memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Naruto.

"Tapi berjanjilah.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah menghianati aku" ucap Hinata langsung menghambur kepelukan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji Hime.." ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut.

"Terimakasih Kami-sama" bisik keduanya pelan.

"KAU HEBAT SOBAT" teriak sahabat-sahabat Naruto. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya memasang cengiran khasnya sambil mengacungkan jompol.

"Hari yang aneh.. tapi aku menyukai itu." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

END…

Jelekkah? Ancurkah? Bersediakah para pembaca merivew fict abal nan gaje ini?

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan merivew fic saia yang ancur ini. Mohon bimbingannya..

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan ARIGATOU.


End file.
